


How it came to be (Boyfriend to death)

by roses_and_guns



Series: Love is Dangerous with murder [1]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels), This Is Not Romance (Webcomic)
Genre: Abuse??, Au were Farz never meets Vincent, Brief mentions of other characters - Freeform, F/M, Farz isn't very nice to raven-, Shocks, au were Damien steals you from cain and can have his own fun with you, how do you tag here--, maybe?? - Freeform, this is a AU like thing with farz and damien???, violence?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roses_and_guns/pseuds/roses_and_guns
Summary: you've been captured by three men, they've been acting odd over the past few days that doesn't normally happen with their other victims..what is wrong with them?
Relationships: Damien (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader, Farz Murphy/Reader, Ren hana/reader, farz murphy/reader/raven
Series: Love is Dangerous with murder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571839
Kudos: 21





	How it came to be (Boyfriend to death)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Relationship Origins: Boyfriend to Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293660) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> ok, this story was inspired by WriteYourDarlings series "the horror of our love", please check out their series they have going on since I'm only writing about Farz, Ren, and Damien and I can't add rire since he will act completely out of character and he just makes me go: hhhh/i don't like him THAT much to include him  
> but hope you like it!  
> (p.s im new to this site and im a bit rusty with writing)

• still somewhat in character  
• brief mentions of...s t r a d e  
• it's based on the ending of "You let Ren take care of you" but at the end where you guys cuddle, finishing the "movie"  
• ren is still somewhat a bit of a little brat towards you if you misbehave but other then that he's a real sweetheart! since your a bit...unstable?  
______________________

after the little 'movie' ren had picked out for you and him to watch he patted your head softly  
"so (Y/N)..did you enjoy that?"

you were about to answer him until you felt your stomach growl, your cheeks growing red in embarrassment 

"ah looks like your hungry, well i wouldn't be surprised since I..kinda ate all the popcorn"  
ren lets out a soft giggle as he gets up to head to the kitchen 

'right...all i ate was that one chicken heart ren had...'  
now that you think about it, you sighed slowly getting up from the couch to head to the kitchen where you smelled that same good smelling steak, you had to admit, ren was really a good cook, you wondered how he was able to do it without the fear of either catching something on fire or breaking something? you shrugged it off as you're just a really bad cook. As you sat down at the table, ren placed a plate of steak and mash potatoes, ren grips your right shoulder and nuzzles your neck, giving it small nibbles  
"you're so precious....so..so fragile...and all mine..~"  
you shiver at the sudden touch and action ren did.  
ren slowly pulls away from you and smiles sweetly as he waits for you to eat, you rub the spot where ren nibbled at, awkwardly but slowly started to eat, after eating and having ren watch you the whole time (which made you feel pretty awkward but you just thought of it as..a 'date' of sorts), you thanked ren for the food as he yips happily and nods  
"I'm glad you like the food (Y/N)!"  
ren's tail wags happily and hugs you, you chuckle nervously and softly pets his head, he lets out soft purrs from the pets  
you tense at the sudden cold feeling you got down your spine, you were confused and glanced across the room and stopped at a corner to..see? something? you stared at the corner and slowly started to make out some features, a tallish man? some red up his chest and down to his stomach, it looked like he wasn't wearing a shirt, you squinted and saw some sort of gold like glow??  
Ren calls out your name suddenly and you look at ren  
"huh?"  
"you seemed zoned out (Y/N)...what were you thinking about..?"  
ren's tail slightly twitched  
fuck  
you look back at the corner to see nothing there...ha..you're now going crazy? who even was that??  
ren didn't like that you weren't answering him, he slowly pulled away from you, before you had the time to process what he was doing he felt a beep then a shock, it was a strong shock that you held the shock collar and almost fell off your seat, once it started it ended and you were gasping and clung to the edge of the table violently shaking as you choked back a sob  
"...well? are you going to explain why you were so zoned out?"  
you inhale and exhale a shake breath, trying to hold back your tears  
"i...i.."  
you needed to think of something.. f a s t  
"...i was just...thinking about what other movie we could watch....?"  
you sweat nervously wondering if he will actually buy that lie-  
"ohhh! ok!! that makes sense!"  
ren quickly put the remote away and smiled  
apparently he did buy that lie as you let out a sigh of relief and try to slowly get up but you had to hold on to the table for support as you slowly got up, ren held your hand and lead you to the living room again, you let out a small grunt at all your limbs feeling fried and a bit cramped, ren helped you sit on the couch as he went to go and find a movie, god, you hoped he didn't pick one of those movies you two watched with that greasy man, ren picked out a movie and it seemed like it was one of those cartoon girls ren had on his desk in his room, eh you were so-so on those cartoons, once ren sat down next to you, he wrapped an arm around you, pulling you close.  
you didn't mind as you rested your head on his shoulder, feeling a bit tired because of the shock, after a few minutes into the movie, you slowly let heaviness of your eyes drop as you slowly drifted off to sleep,  
but before you could fully fall asleep you hear ren faintly say  
"my cute little (Y/N)...~ we'll be together..forever..."

huh..i guess your never leaving this house ever again..but that's ok..you don't mind..


End file.
